


Dangerous Temptations

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (Show) [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Gen, Period Typical Homophobia, idk the people in the Witcher seem like medievalish, is it period typical if it’s fantasy not historical fiction?, i’m just saying there don’t seem to be pride parades in velen, misuse of your friend's bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: This time, it’s not vengeful royal cuckolds he has to rescue Jasiker from. It’s something more unnerving.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)
Series: Witcher (Show) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624300
Comments: 16
Kudos: 499





	Dangerous Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Jaskier is not 100% straight and this is a hill I will die on. 
> 
> I always think of the scene in Witcher 3 where Geralt meets Eilhal and he’s not all that surprised by the possibility of Dandelion’s ‘girlfriend’ being a guy.

Geralt was entirely used to his friend’s polygamy, and happy to turn a blind eye. As much as he argued to the contrary, it truly didn’t bother him where Jaskier preferred to stick his dick (or what he liked to have stuck in him).

The only thing that bothered him, was when it impacted him. “Damn it Jaskier,” he growled.

He should have been suspicious when the bard had vanished before Geralt had even finished his supper, but then, he’d thought Jaskier had the common decency to not fuck someone on Geralt’s bed.

Apparently not.

The bard squealed and waved his hands, half-hidden behind the attractive stranger - vaguely Gerald recalled that he was the innkeeper’s son - that had been thrusting into him until Geralt opened the door. “Geralt!” he cried. “Out! Out!”

Pointing out that he’d paid for the room which should make it his seemed like a moot point when Jaskier wasn’t wearing any clothes. Geralt slammed the door with enough force to remind Jaskier that they were going to talk about this - later, when the bard was dressed - and stomped back down the stairs.

Halfway down the stairs, he stumbled into the innkeeper, who asked, “Is he upstairs with that- that- _bard_?”

“Yeah,” Geralt grunted without thinking. He shoved past the man, grateful he wasn’t going to be chasing off any angry husbands or brothers, and wandered back down to the main room, ordering another ale.

He’d only just sat down with his drink when the shouting started.

Geralt sat up, his Witcher senses kicking in. It wasn’t Jaskier who was screaming - which was a relief in and of itself - but it was still worth paying attention to.

His paranoia paid off when the innkeeper appeared in the stairwell, dragging a still nude Jaskier. “Rapist!” he roared, throwing the bard forward. “This man seduced my son!”

Jaskier stumbled forward, his eyes scanning the room as though searching for Geralt, but the mob of locals crowded around him, roaring and shouting.

Geralt pushed himself to his feet, reaching for his sword and making certain it was tucked at his back. He’d prefer not to use it, of course, but standing by while Jaskier was abused was something he would never allow. He pressed his way to the front of the crowd, where Jaskier was kneeling on the wooden floor, a red mark under his eye that hadn’t been there a moment before. The innkeeper was still shouting about Jaskier being a lecher who seduced his son.

“From what I saw,” Geralt said softly. “This _lecher_ , as you call him, was being fucked by your son. Not the other way around.”

Judging by Jaskier’s face, he’d said the wrong thing.

“Liar!” the innkeeper shouted. “My son is a good man and honorable to his wife!” He kicked Jaskier. “This demon cast on spell on-”

“Cast a spell?” Geralt snorted. “The only spell Jaskier is capable of is enchanting people with his silly ballads.”

Again, it seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as they thought it was completely literal. “Rip out his vocal cords!” someone yelled.

“Geralt!” Jaskier sobbed. He'd been covering his privates with his hands but reached for the Witcher instead. 

Geralt stepped forward and grabbed Jaskier, dragging him to his feet. When the innkeeper moved to stop him, Geralt reached for his sword. “The bard and I are leaving, now,” he said.

Jaskier screamed as someone tried to grab him. Geralt had his sword out in an instant, cursing his luck, and placed it against the innkeeper’s throat.

The room went silent. _Good_. They weren’t stupid enough to argue with a man with a sword.

He nodded to one of the workers, a girl who had previously stayed hidden behind the counter. “Bring me our things,” he said.

As she hurried away, he used one hand to loosen his cloak, tossing it to Jaskier who grabbed it and pulled it on quickly. He never let his blade falter, keeping it placed on the innkeeper’s throat.

Perhaps he could have made a grand speech about how homophobia was a shit thing to do, and that they ought to let the innkeeper’s son marry some nice man.

But he was Geralt of Riva, and the only thing that mattered was getting Jaskier out intact. And getting his things back. 

Once their bags (and Jaskier's clothing) had been brought out and handed to Jaskier, Geralt slowly backed out of the room, keeping his sword out. The bard hurried after them.

“Put on your pants,” Geralt said, “and get in the saddle.”

“Geralt-”

“Quiet!” He kept his eye on the door of the inn, half afraid someone was going to come out after them.

Jaskier struggled into his pants. “What about Mic-”

“Your friend will have to solve his own problems. If he’s lucky, they’ll just think he’s a rape victim.”

As soon as Jaskier had his trousers on, Geralt practically threw him onto Roach, leaping onto the horse and spurring her on.

He kept up a fast pace, only slowing Roach when he was certain there was no one pursuing them, murmuring softly to the mare and apologizing for the brutal pace.

Jaskier practically threw himself off the saddle with a moan. “Oh my ass,” he said, sprawling on the ground.

Geralt glanced down at him with a raised eyebrow and a soft snort.

“What?” The bard rolled over, looking up at the Witcher with a scowl. “I will have you know that it hurts having something as large as Mickin’s cock up your-”

“Then why do you do it?” Geralt retorted.

Jaskier let out an exasperated huff. “It is a purely unique experience. Someone who has only laid with women could not hope to understand the bliss that comes from a man. Why I-”

“I never said I haven’t experienced it,” Geralt nudged Roach, spurring the horse to amble slowly down the road. “But I have the sense not to make an escape on horseback after.”

“You- Wait!” Jaskier shoved himself to his feet, stumbling after him. “I thought you liked women!”

“I do.”

“And men?”

“It gets awfully lonely at Kaer Morhen.” Geralt grinned as Jaskier let out an excited yelp. Whatever the bard was imagining, he was certain it was far more exciting that the real thing.

“Damn it Geralt!” Jaskier said, stumbling beside him and grabbing his leg. “Let me ride!”

“It wouldn’t be fair to your poor ass,” Geralt replied, nudging Roach into a canter with a laugh. “Riding hurts, remember?.”

Jaskier swore and ran after him. "I'm injured, damn it! Let me ride! Geralt!" 


End file.
